pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ed Paul
Ed Paul (also known as Ted Lewis) is one of the original Pokémon voice actors. He was the original voice of James, playing the character for seven episodes before passing the torch to Eric Stuart. He would later play many episodic characters, a few minor characters such as Flint and Eusine (though later passed onto Eric Stuart and Dan Green, respectively) and major recurring roles such as Giovanni and Tracey Sketchit. Additionally, he is the go-to battle announcer voice, appearing in every major Pokemon league and competition during the 4Kids era as well as the Pokémon Stadium titles released for the Nintendo 64 game system. While he had played at least one new role following TPCi's acquisition of the anime license he could not reprise his previous characters. During Season 11, however, he was successfully able to take the role of Giovanni back from Craig Blair, his replacement (and presumably Tracey in the event he were to show up again), making him the first 4Kids actor to reprise a role that was previously theirs. Other work he has been noted for is Bakura in the original Yu-Gi-Oh!, Zangulus in Slayers, King Dedede in Kirby Right Back At Ya! and recently Jack Atlas in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Characters Humans *Tracey Sketchit (OI003-AG133) *Giovanni (IL015-AG132, DP080-present) *James (IL002-IL008) *Flint (IL005) *Eusine (JE111) *Marlon *Foreman (IL031) *Papa (Tommy/Tomo's father) (IL034) *Yas Gym Leader *Hopkins *Keith (IL049) *Hiker (IL051) *Fiorello Cappuccino *Pokémon League entrance exam instructor *Victor (young) (IL067) *Potter *Mandi *Koji *Andreas *Jenaro *Blurt *Captain (JE158) *Mr. Stone (Steven's Father) *Trick Master *Carlos *Roman *Limo Driver (DP139) *Daniel *Captain (DP190) *Professor Juniper's assistant *Dan's Father *Jubei *Corey *Schuyler *Indigo League announcer *Orange League announcer *Whirl Cup announcer *Johto League announcer *Hoenn League announcer *Man running from Tauros (JE030) *Various traders (JE030) *Spectator (JE100) *Team Magma Grunt 2 (AG002, AG036) *Trainer (AG005) *"Flame 2" (AG027) *Male scientist (Movie 1) *Male scientist with accent (Mewtwo's Origin) *Tour de Alto Mare Announcer Pokémon *Gastly (Talking Pokémon(IL020)) *Haunter *Gengar Other Roles *Announcer (Pokémon Stadium, Pokémon Stadium 2) Non-Pokémon Roles *Bakura, Yami Bakura, Bandit Keith, Croquet, Alister, Gozaburo Kaiba (season 5), Odion Ishtar (young) (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Chumley Huffington (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Season 1-2)) *Jack Atlas, Imposter Jack Atlas, Rex Goodwin (young), Halldor (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Cameron Clix (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Nelson Thorndyke, President, Yellow Zelkova (Sonic X) *King Dedede, Wolf Sheep, Escargoon (Kirby Right Back At Ya!) *Chef Jack (Fighting Foodons) *Zangulus (Slayers (Episode 14 - 21), Slayers Next (Episode 23 - 26)) *Torch (G.I. Joe Sigma Six) *Koukin Shuuyu (Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny) *Toshiharu Shibahime (His and Her Circumstances) *Mitsuru Tsuwabuki (Revolutionary Girl Utena) *Eiji (Battle Arena Toshinden) *Etoh (Record of Lodoss War) Character Gallery TraceyAnime.png|Tracey Sketchit (Season 2 - 8) Giovanni pic.png|Giovanni (Season 1 - 8, 11 - present) IL002- Pokémon Emergency 07.png|James (IL002 - IL008) Flint (Kanto).jpg|Flint (Season 1) 195px-HeartGold SoulSilver Eusine.png|Eusine/Eugene (Season 5) Marlon.png|Marlon IL020 16.jpg|Gastly (IL020: The Ghost of Maiden's Peak) Sabrina's Haunter.jpg|Sabrina's Haunter Agatha Gengar.png|Agatha's Gengar Worker.jpg|Foreman Tomo's dad.jpg|Papa (Tommy/Tomo's father) Yas.png|Yas Gym Leader Hopkins.jpg|Hopkins Keith.jpg|Keith from Kanto Hiker (Kanto).jpg|Hiker (IL051: Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden) Fiorello.jpg|Fiorello Cappuccino Plei-pokemon.png|Pokémon League entrance exam instructor IL067 12.jpg|Victor (young) from Kanto (left) Potter.png|Potter Mandi.jpg|Mandi Koji.jpg|Koji Andreas.png|Andreas Jenaro.jpg|Jenaro Pokémon Poacher Brothers.png|Blurt (right) Mr Stone.png|Mr. Stone Daniel.jpg|Daniel Dan's Father.png|Dan's Father Corey.png|Corey Schuyler.png|Schuyler Ghost pokemon sad.jpg|Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar Trivia *He is the preferred voice actor for Tracey Sketchit and Giovanni according to Behind the Voice Actors.com *He has played the younger version of two of David Brimmer's characters in 4Kids dubs: Victor and Odion. Category:Pokémon USA Voice Actors Category:4Kids Voice Actors